Animal ear tags are commonly secured to an animal's ear to aid in the identification thereof. Many types of ear tags have been previously disclosed but have many shortcomings. One of the disadvantages of the prior animal ear tags is that the identification numbers thereon are difficult to read. A further disadvantage in certain of the prior devices is that a dagger-like device is employed to pierce the animal's ear with the tag then being extended through the opening formed n the animal's ear. The subsequent use of the dagger-like device on other animals creates the possibility of spreading infection from one animal to another unless the dagger-like device is sterilized between each animal.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved animal ear tag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag having identifying indicia on both sides thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag which has a peripheral visual acuity border formed thereon extending around the periphery of the identification area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag including novel means for securing the same to the animal's ear.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag including attachment means which prevents the spread of infection from one animal to another.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an animal ear tag which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.